


Going Away

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Buck is leaving for Seattle. Eddie isn't happy.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 55





	Going Away

"Why are you leaving?" Eddie asks desperately as he watches Buck pack.

"Told you, I need a change of scenery and SFD offered me a chance at becoming a Lieutenant. It's just too good an opportunity to pass up," Buck replies with a shrug.

Eddie feels a rush of anger and he grabs onto Buck's arm, forcing him to turn around. "So that's it, huh? That's all you care about? A promotion? That's all it takes you to kick us aside and move two states away?"

Buck just offers him a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Seattle is just a 3-hour flight away, man. You and Christopher can come visit me any time you want."

Eddie scoffs at that. "I don't know even know where this is coming from. You didn't even talk to me or even TELL me. I had to find out from Bobby."

"That's because you've barely been around, Eddie!" Eddie sees the frustration rising through his friend. "Do you remember when was the last time we talked?"

"We talk!"

"Not like we used to!" Buck throws back. "We haven't hung out in over two months!" 

"Yeah, that's because-" Eddie starts to say but gets cut off. 

"That's because you're in a relationship now and you don't have time for me. I get it."

Taken aback by the statement, Eddie just stares back at his friend. "Is _that_ what this is about? You're leaving because- because what you think we're not friends anymore?"

Buck lets out a humorless laugh and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I'm not that pathetic, Eddie, I'm not leaving because my best friend has a girlfriend now and doesn't have time for me." 

"Then what is it?! _Why_ are you leaving?" Eddie asks once again. 

"Don't ask me that, man. Because if you do, I'll tell you and I'd rather not destroy whatever friendship we do have on my way out," Buck says with slumped shoulders. He refuses to look at Eddie which worries Eddie even more.

"Hey, come on, Buck. It's me." Eddie says grabbing onto Buck's shoulders. He was getting scared the more Buck resisted. A million reasons ran through his head as to why his friend would just leave all of a sudden. " _Nothing_ you say is going to ruin our friendship. We've been through so much together."

"You sure you wanna know?" Buck asks, finally looking up at him.

"Yeah," Eddie replies without a second of hesitation. 

"Well..." Buck licks his lips and takes in a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, man-" Eddie starts to say but then it hits him that that's not what Buck meant. "Oh-" he whispers dropping his hands from Buck's shoulders. 

"Yeah. Oh."

"Buck-" Eddie says sympathetically

"No, nope, I don't wanna hear it. I've been through this scenario in my head so many times and I can't, man, I can't-"

"Buck, I'm so sorry," Eddie cringes as the words leave his mouth.

"Oh, come on, Eddie. Why-" Buck cringes too. "Please just leave."

"No, we need to talk about this"

"Nope, we don't. Just go, man. I can't deal with this right now." Eddie notices the embarrassment and desperation on Buck's face which just breaks his heart.

"Buck, come on-"

"Eddie! I don't wanna talk about this. I can't. Because I know where this is going and it's just too painful! So just go. PLEASE."

Eddie sighs. He wants to talk to Buck. Ask him how long this has been going. How long he's had feelings for him? Most importantly why didn't he tell him that before? But he also doesn't want to cause his best friend any more distress. "Fine, I'll go. Just- just don't leave without talking to me. Please?"

"Okay," Buck nods. 

Eddie isn't sure he believes that. 


End file.
